


Short Stories

by ADOWBaldwinnstuffs



Series: SHORT'S I HAVE POSTED TO TUMBLR! [1]
Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs/pseuds/ADOWBaldwinnstuffs
Summary: A series of shorts i have posted to Tumblr :)
Series: SHORT'S I HAVE POSTED TO TUMBLR! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153502
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts i have posted to Tumblr :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Uncle Baldwin...

Baldwin, as impatient as ever, has spent what feels like the past decade playing tea parties with Rebecca. In actual fact, it had been a mere 10 minutes and he could already imagine multiple ways he wished this weekend had gone, and strangely enough none of them resulted in him baby sitting wearing a tiara. _Not_ that the Roman was wearing a tiara, decorated with feathers. Absolutely preposterous.

“Uncy you are posed to drink the tea LOOK like this like meeee” she pursed her lips, grasped the cup with her pinky finger extended like a true little lady and feigned a gulp of “tea”.

“Now do like me DRIINK you cab pwetend it adult grape juice” she demanded, wagging her chubby finger annotating every word “and if you don’t ill cry and tell mummy you no fun.” The almost demonic glare in her eye told me two things, firstly she wasn’t lying and two, I quiet possibly need to with draw from babysitting duties. She’s becoming far too precocious and will be running the families before the age of 7. _Oh the grief._

“If the lady insists” and with one false sip and an extended pinky any remaining respectability i had was diminished. “Very strong tea, my lady. Very fine indeed.”

Her giggles engulfed the room and for a moment, i allowed a smile to form and my guard to drop. The time was spent mostly speaking about her week at school which had largely consisted of some heavy duty finger painting and colouring by numbers. At some point, she had produced a painting of me, a circular green smudge with sticks poking out of my head _presumably arms._ I had been painted, by magnificent artists in different centuries but never had I ever been so _round. Maybe its time to lay off the baby deer._

“Well, look at this. The man who has been imposing from birth, destroying cities like it were a game of chess in a tiara. I have seen many sites, but this by far pleases me the most, brother” It was in the moment amongst feeding Mr Tiggles a plastic dog treat i had heard _that_ voice taunt me. 

Diana, forever a second thorn amongst many in my side. The burden to which I had become accustomed to _possibly,_ _slightly_ enjoy having in the family. Despite any of her good qualities, I fervently decided i needed to dispose of my sister-in-law. _curse that bloody witch and her quiet footing._ Having spent my lifetime perpetuating my stoic persona I had given little thought to how these moments would come back to haunt me. _shall i toss her off a bridge, or set her ablaze? Maybe ill live with Miyako for a few millennia._

“its…. not…. i was forced into it?” my voice cracked at the end of my lie, and was not unnoticed by the thorn in the room. I tried and failed to nonchalantly slip the tiara off my head, to lessen the embarrassment. _Good ol fashioned beheading i think._

“Baldwin, it’s okay to be a pretty princess for once in a while, We all need some tea and Mr Tiggles time to unwind, isn’t that right Baby” Their synchronised laughter filled the room and much to my dismay, i might have chuckled.

_Ill keep her head as a show piece, quiet right too. That will teach her to invade tea time._

“Well young lady, it does appear for today tea time is over” hoisting her up onto my hip carrying over to Diana, I handed the munchkin over. “As for you sister, i do hope we can agree Matthew nor my family need to know about this. Just as they are none the wiser about the great Sept-Tours karaoke escapade with my step mother” the glare i received was more demonic then Rebecca’s. 

I think this secret is safe, for now. _Note to self_ , babysit Phillip only and be seen playing with trains. Much easier to explain. 


	2. Baldwin x Miss Piggy

She was as every bit intimidating as he was, and she walked the with knowledge of such. His employees scrambled to their battle stations as her heels clicked on the marble and they quivered with every tap.

Her smirk was as wide as it possibly could be, her nose wrinkled under such lengths. She was not a woman to be ignored, and demanded attention for those she sought out.

Her gorgeous blond hair whipped side to side as her rump swayed increasingly pronounced as she approached _his_ office. She wanted him to escort her to the Oscars, and _demanded_ that he did so.

Since the revelation to the world about creatures there had been mixed reactions, and Miss Piggy had been utterly enthralled by the magazine cover of the rich, _very_ rich stern Copper Prince. She had been devout to her Kermie, but now all she wanted to do was drape off his arm after a night of galivanting around Hollywood.

He groaned running a hand through his hair in frustration. He could smell the uncooked bacon approaching, and new his ears would bleed any moment. He knew better then to anger the devilish Muppet but paid no mind to be as cruel to her as he was to his own family. he had been warned, many times by the families ‘media assistant’ that he was to not, under any circumstances anger the most influential Pig in Hollywood.

He had ignored her emails, texts and letters and now she was, outside his door and he could no longer refuse her. This had truly been the most perplexing times in his life, and he had seen out most Empires.

He would, most definitely murder Matthew now no matter little _Cara’s_ Objections.

“Ooohh Mr Montclair” she fluttered her lashes “you have been ignoring me, you naughty vampire” she giggled

He sighed deeply, his eyes fluttering close as if to block out the sight before him “Hello, Miss Piggy” he grumbled “I was not aware you had been in Newyork”

“Oh, that’s because you’ve been ignoring me” she strut over to his desk, hopping up onto the chair opposite him, crossing her little legs over so her dress fell short giving a view of her thighs “what is a woman to do, with no date to the Oscars” she twirled the lengths of her hair between her fingers and waited for his response.

“I do hear Pepe is free for the evening” he smiled wishfully hoping this would lead where it would surely go

She laughed deviously “Pepe has the right hair colour, but none of the right charm” she jumped out of her seat and snapped her fingers “SARAH” She squealed in her high pitch voice, making the entire building wince “COME HERE IMMEDIETLY”

Niceties were over, she had become boresome of flirting to his will. She will have her Copper Prince.

Sarah, her long suffering human assistant followed into the room “Yes, Miss Piggy” her voice was low and timid, and it was a welcomed break from her employers decibels

“Give Mr. Montclair the details of Saturdays events, and ensure he buys a new tuxedo to match my dress”

Her assistant gulped; she was being death stared by both of the two most intimidating employers she had ever met and she may have felt a trickle of wee fall.

She nodded and held the door open for her employee to walk through. Miss Piggy made a definite sway as she left, and did not once look back over at the man whom had turned 17 shades of pale.

There she had it, what she wanted.

The lights clicked, paparazzi screamed and celebrities fawned to their side. When her pink stretch limo approached, he almost thought of speeding off but he could not for the life of him disappoint the media manager. She was far too _lovely_ for him to upset.

He had, as instructed put on a new tux that perfectly matched her dress. She scolded him relentless for not looking happy in his photos, and even bashed him with her purse when he tried to walk straight off of the red carpet.

The bar was a Godsend, where even George Clooney had given him a knowing look and a sympathy pat on the back. Apparently, according to Zac Effron she had tapped up almost every man in Hollywood during her long career and some of them even had wives.

He clapped feigning adoration when people collected their awards, and even pecked Miss Piggy on the cheek as she stood to get hers. He may not enjoy this encounter, but he was still a 2000 year old gentlemen. 

She almost fainted when he did, and he did not miss the purposeful shimmy of her front over his arm. He felt sick, and could not wait to leave. She felt excited, and couldn’t wait to leave.

She had been adamant it was gentlemanly for him to escort her inside her home, and pour her wine. She reminded him, that in social circles she held all the power and secrets and could crash his empire with a flick of her wrist.

She twirled the wine flute in her hand letting the velvet liquid splash up the side of the glass, they stood in her kitchen silently watching eachother “So Mr Montclair, what a delightful evening it has been” she smiled, trying to be seductive

He bit back the bile rising in his throat “Quiet so. Perhaps you should retire, it is late” he was wishful, though he had not realised the seed this would plant

“well” she placed her flute on the table top “how forward of you” she bring her hands to her dress, and ripped away at the velcroid fabric “OH Mr. Montclair I’ve been waiting for this all evening”

His face, genuinely paled. He had not meant _that._ his breathe caught in his throat at the sight, and not in a good way and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets “Oh God” his voice was hoarse as he felt the blood rush from his body.

There was a loud thump as his body connected to the floor, his wine spilled out all over and it looked like a murder scene. Baldwin Montclair had fainted.

Who would have thought, all it would take to break the Head of the De Clairmont’s was a Pig.

Philippe and Hugh, who had been watching the escapade with great joy had positively wet themselves from whatever heaven they were in. It had been the upmost wonderful thing they had ever seen him endure. 


	3. Eva Vs. Becca

Eva groaned at the imminent approach of Les Revenants, inwardly cursing herself that she not only A. managed to allow Baldwin to worm his way back into her life after so many years and B. agreed to this awful children’s party.

“remind me again, why the daffy duck I’m here?” Since she would be around the children, Eva had been informed she could not use swear words, so instead became quiet colourful with her language

Baldwin switched the car engine off and turned his lips up into a devilish smirk. His thick, preened eyebrows wagged up and down as he childishly pointed to his crotch “few reasons”

She rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day and simply stepped out of the car ignoring his baritone chuckle. She regretted ever telling him that he was the best she ever had, and teased her relentlessly about it. He loved it. _She definitely fucking loved it._

His arms grew wide as he knelt lower to scoop up the bounding six year old. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he jiggled her onto his hip. Becca peered over his shoulder scouting for the ugly blonde haired menace that had stolen her favourite Uncy away. She had been the focus of his attention for as long as she could remember, and then he married that _thing._ Her beady eyes met Eva’s deep blue ones and she scowled.

War had begun.

Eva bit her lip, biting back the profanity she wanted to spill out. she had listened to Baby shark, paw patrol and various other children’s songs. She had begrudgingly joined in with the hokey cokey twice and participated in put the tail on the donkey. During the Hokey Cokey Becca had ‘accidently’ stepped on her toes more then once. the first time it was sweet, the 8th time it had been blasphemous. And she couldn’t even _fudging_ swear!

Her ear drums bled as S Club Juniors blasted them, and she felt like it was the 2000’s again. Phoebe most definitely selected this playlist. Her bum met an uncomfortable chair as the music stopped, as this was the game; ‘musical chairs’.

Becca scowled from her position, she had sat in the chair next to the evil woman. She had to think of a plan to make her go away and didn’t know what to do. She had to make sure her Uncy was free of her, so he would go back to seeing her every weekend like he promised. He never broke his promises, till she showed up.

The music started again, as did the game. Fiercely competitive, Becca and Eva were the last ones standing (or sitting depending on the music). Becca knew this was her chance to strike, and acted like a girl on a mission. It was about as tense as it could be for the 6 year old, and the vampire could not have been more bored. The music thudded, then it stopped. In perfect timing, Becca had kicked the plastic chair over so evil woman landed on her bum.

She had never giggled quiet so loud, and Eva laughed along too. She could laugh at her own expense, and found it of the upmost humour the little girl dared to do such things to her.

“REBECCA!” Diana shouted “That is NOT how we treat our guests!”

The girls brows furrowed, why could they not see the good she was doing? “It accident” she feigned a lip pout, hoping the fake sob earned her brownie points

Baldwin chuckled, lifting the girl into his arms “I find it highly unlikely the birthday princess would do such things” he kissed her on the cheek, eyeing her carefully “would you, _Cara”_

She shook her head tucking it into the crook of his neck “No Uncy” her eyes once more found Eva’s, and this time the adult vampire took notice of hateful look.

She knew it was not an accident.

Dinner had been lovely, as side from the child that repeatedly kicked her under the table. She had insisted that she sat on Baldwins lap, and did not apologies as she thudded her chunky little thighs against Eva’s leg when demanding ‘juicy juice’. It didn’t hurt, though it had been utterly annoying.

Eva knew better then to row with Baldwin over his niece, especially at her birthday but when they left they would be having stern words.

“Finish your steak pieces, then you can have juicy juice” Diana gave her daughter another stern look, and the little girl hated it. What _was_ it about blondes? It was like the evil woman was Queen and Mummy had fallen under her spell. And Mummy was a powerful Witch.

Perhaps in hindsight trying her on beakers without lids had been far too premature. At the moment the juicy juice made it’s way to Becca’s tiny hands she had already reconciled the loss of it. She thought, this plan would be better then tasting the juice itself. She smiled, it had been a full cup. She reached for the cup’s lip, and allowed it to slip from her grasp mid-air. As if from a film clip, the air stilled and began in slow motion. Perfectly planned, the pink cup tumbled in the air spilling it’s contents on Eva’s lap.

Eva’s chair screeched along the floor and her voice matched the pitch “RIGHT THAT’S IT!” She flung her napkin to the table “IM DONE” With the speed of a vampire, she rushed out the door completely embarrassed and infuriated at the days events.

She had allowed herself to be bullied by a 6 year old, and now covered in blood. The last time her clothes were this stained, it had been during a battle. Now she was at war with a child.

Baldwin had been courting Eva on and off for three centuries, and now they were mated it had been a lot easier to bend her to his will. After the ‘cup falling’ incident, they had retreated to Sept-Tours with Ysabeau to help calm her down. She would not harm the girl, but the house would be an entirely different affair. He knew her well, and the oak table and walls had a lucky escape from his ferocious mate.

What would not be so easy, would be reconciling this feud between them that stemmed from his beloved niece. He thought it easier if he did not like the little thing but he was besotted. Nothing moved his sense of responsibility to her and it wounded him slightly knowing she did not approve of his wife.

He made pace for Les Revenants, hoping to have caught Becca before she slept. It had grown late, but this would be time she had her bed time bath and drink.

He let an alleviated sigh out as Diana had been just about ready to empty the bath tub. Without conversation, he simply picked up Becca’s pink towel and began to pat her dry. He could see her eyes were red and puffy; she had definitely been crying. He took care to dry her off, making sure between her tiny toes and little fingers were carefully covered by the towel and then helped her into her pyjamas.

She had a choice between two stuffies that she liked taking to bed, Elmo and a silver back Gorilla plushie. The silver back, appropriately named ‘Gerald’ had been bought by her favourite Uncy when he took them to Safari Park in the cold country they went too. It was her favourite, he bought it for her and it was black and grey like him.

She settled into her bed and waited for him to speak first. Diana had taken Philippe to their room, so she could allow her brother in law time to talk to her daughter, though she listened intently outside in case. She had still been uneasy around him, after all this time, but knew with absolute fervency he would not ever cause her daughter upset. _Purposefully._

“You were not very nice to Aunty Eva, you should not have poured your juicy on her” he had knelt by her beside like a Knight

“It accident” she couldn’t look at him, and her little lip trembled. Her father had already turned his back on her, and her mother had been cold. She just wanted her Uncy and now everyone had been angry. And it was her birthday.

He held her chin carefully, making sure she looked at him “I do not think it was an accident, I think you meant to do it”

Her eyes spilled over again as she buried her little face into her stuffie. He felt like the Wolf from the ‘three little pigs’ , the amount of times he had exhaled today. He surely could have blown the house down by now. He picked her up, settling her on his lap as he (uncomfortably) slid up the Frozen bed. Her little frame shook against his as she sniffled, and it took some time before the tears stopped again.

“I thought you did not like her” he raised a brow as Becca looked up from her dolly, a guilty look on her face “Eva thinks you feel abit left out” he took the girls silence as a green light and rubbed her back soothing the last of her sniffles “how about, tomorrow I take you horse riding, hmm”

She peered up at him, and moved to stand on his thighs “just me you?” her sad face turned into a bright glow at the prospect

“No, I thought Eva could join us” her lip trembled again, and he knew he had to reconcile the situation “Becca, Eva is very special to me and I would hope my number one girl would get along with her”

Her bright smile had returned when he called her his number one “I your nubber one girl” she giggled, nervously twirling her hands over her jammies

“But of course, who else would be?” his smile matched hers, and she fell into his chest wrapping her short arms around his neck giggling with glee.

He knew Matthew would be annoyed for keeping her up so late, but he could not resist tickling her until her sadness had been drowned out by fits of laughter.


	4. BECAUSE IM UPSET, OKAY?!

# ‘Recasting, by Loreal’

Since ADOW have seemingly replaced our beloved Trystan, i have decided to kill off Baldwin in this short fic. Also, if he has not been replaced, this feeling of hurt and anger at the prospect still stands.

As always, originally posted to Tumblr. 

Baldwin spluttered and choked on the blood curdling in his mouth, it was as if all the liquid he had ever consumed in his life had risen to the surface begging to spill free. He clawed at his neck, the touch of cut flesh folded between his fingers and he _knew_ it was futile. Nothing would stop the bleeding, not now.

He could hear the faint shouts from his brother’s rasped voice though it was distant. All that felt close to him was the faint sound of buzzing; it was irritating. The hum had not calmed him, and his legs thrashed in defiance of the situation.

How could he die now? he had to ensure Becca was safe. She had been taken, and it was his _duty_ to find her. He clambered to his shaky feet reaching out for what he thought was a wall to hold onto. The wall had turned out to be Gallowglass.

His Nephew looked sick, and Baldwin rolled his eyes as much as he could. Why were they all acting as if they cared now? they had a job to do, then he would die.

He pushed the man away and found his way back to Gerberts old dining room. The scrote had executed a plan to abduct Becca when he found out she came into her powers, and now they had rallied the knights to find her. They could all hear her cries coming from a distant room but they had to wade through his children first.

Matthew and Baldwin had obliterated two hundred of them in one foul swoop, now one remainder stood in their way. His movements were not quick, but they were effective. With one final swipe, the last son of Gerbert’s head came rolling off and Baldwin sank to his knees, falling forward.

His eyes caught the sight of Gallowglass bending over him, panicking as he tried to cover the spurting wound “Uncle, Uncle come on stay with me. you’ve got atleast another thousand years under your belt tae bully us all” Baldwin thought he saw a tear, but he could also see a dancing cabaret women juggling her tits over his nephew’s shoulder so he couldn’t be exactly sure.

He coughed and the motion gave way to more blood flowing “Becca” his throat made a choking noise as if he had swallowed his tongue

Matthew ran with the speed of a vampire to his brothers side, holding close his sniffling thirteen year old. Her head was buried in his shoulder unable to fathom what was happening to her favourite Uncy “Biscuit” he whispered her nickname one final time “Don’t weep for me” he tried to smile, to comfort her as she met his eyes. His hand found hers and he squeezed it as hard as he could “you can have _all_ of my wine”

She blubbered, there was nothing in this world that he loved more then his wine, and she _knew_ how special she must be to him to bestow such a gift onto her. It may seem odd to most, but that was about the most top level affection you could get from him. She would make sure to ‘treasure’ those bottles of Bordeaux as long as she could.

“Matthew” he croaked “Gallow-“ he spurted more blood, as unknown things started to spill from his nose. Could have been blood too, might have been a part of his liver. He couldn’t quiet tell. “try not to look so happy I’m dead”.

With one last, final dramatic cough his life flashed before him. He had heard stories this would happen, and did not think he would have the privilege of seeing such things. His brightest moments had been in Rome, under the command of the greatest man he ever knew; Philippe.

He fell into his fate dreamily, listening to the sobs of a girl he would certainly miss. When he closed his eyes to save those from a horrific sight, he took pleasure in knowing both his brother and nephew were crying.

Looks like he was a popular boy after all.

There was a sudden strong scent of Narcissus and Amaranthus caudatus parading around his senses and he could feel under his touch the wet blades of fresh cut grass. The tree he had been leaning against was rough against his skin, though he enjoyed the sensation. The sound of chirping and preening echoed in his ears as a nearby Peacock nipped its feathers.

He had heard the stories of ‘heaven’ and thought them ridiculous. How could somewhere be so _idyllic?_ He looked down at himself and chuckled, this was a look he had not sported in almost 2000 years; his lorica segmentate. His hands met the hilt of his Gladius and he sighed happily. He had unknowingly waited a long time for this, and now he had found his own perfect peace.

He stood, surveying his new ‘home’. In the furthest reaches there were stone pillars to a temple and a river that never seemed to end. The colours were as vibrant as they could be, as if it were nothing but perfection.

His heart stopped and his breathing slowed as he sensed _him._ It had been much too long, and he was not sure if he could face him yet “Lucius” his demanding voice called “Look at me”

Baldwin turned tentatively around to meet those deep, brown eyes he had long forgotten. He flickered his eyes over his frame taking in the sight of his father for the first time in decades “Father” his whisper barely heard over the incessant Peacock ruffling its feathers

Phillipe stepped closer, hoping not to startle him as if his strongest son was a baby doe “you look” his brows furrowed “different” he could not place it, nor the niggling feeling his son was much changes since he had seen him last

“Got a hair dye, 2000 years as a ginger took its toll” Baldwin retorted “you look a touch more _bulky”_ he smirked much to his fathers disdain. Elysium had been more then delightful for Philippe, and his widening hips from all the wine had not gone unnoticed

Baldwin could not wait a second longer, and he broke the remaining distance. His arms gripped tightly to his beloved father as they embraced each other fondly. Philippe held as tightly as his son had, he had missed his favourite son the most. Of course, there was his darling Ysabeau but no child took root in his heart as Lucius had.

He pulled his sons face into his hands, bracing their foreheads together “No words fulfil the expression of how proud i am of you, Lucius” Baldwin had looked stunned, though said nothing “you lead our family in grievous times and became a better man for it” his hands gripped his shoulders “now, shall we join Hugh for some wine”

Lucius smirked “There isn’t perhaps any _women_ in Elysium, is there?”

“Lots. And occasionally” Philippe’s voice lowered “there is war, too”

They grinned delightfully at each other, and practically skipped to the local heavenly bar.

Elysium didn’t quiet know what it was in for, in all honesty. Perhaps time spent in the Underworld would suit them both. Though, Elysium’s protectors had also wanted some entertainment, even if it came in the form of War, Women and Wine.


	5. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on Tumblr by: madwriterscorner
> 
> My take on Baldwin and Matthew's rivalry before and after turning.

##  **510…ish…**

Lucius and Hugh sat tall and proud atop their stallion’s, and the small thing blocking their road had to crane his neck to reach their full heights. He thought them to be out of this world, Gods he could not quiet reach.

“Boy move before you are trampled” the dark haired one barked, he knew him to be Sieur only and could not find the words for his response. He was almost starstruck

“Are you deaf” the other copper one growled, slightly huffing "or stupid”. He eyed the _thing_ with disgust ridden on his face, and encouraged his horse to step closer to the boy with a small kick “Perhaps you wish to be trampled on” he growled

“LUCIUS!” Hugh berated his temperamental brother “do not dare, you are not in Rome any longer” his voice had shot out half as a command, and half in jest.

Lucius smirked over his shoulder “You are right brother, if we were in Rome he would have no head” the boy skated back on his heels, hoping to avoid certain death

“I was here first” his brows furrowed as he looked down kicking a stone out of the path

Lucius had been circling the boy on his horse as if to torment him, though this comment stopped him in his tracks and he shot down from his horse grabbing the child by the shoulders “ _what did you say”_ his jaw was clenched, teeth rattling under the pressure and he knelt down to the boys level

“i-“ he stuttered, then regained his composure looking him square in the face “I was here first. You interrupted my path. I was getting wood an-“

His story had been cut off when he felt leather connect to his rear, and he yelped in shock “you best learn manners boy or ill beat them into you” Lucius rose from his couched position, and when the boy looked up he fell back onto his now saw bottom

“Lucius, stop toying with the child and get a move on” Hugh knew better then to interrupt his little brother when he had prey in his sights and wished that he would just hurry up and either kill it or leave it. He wanted to drink the day away, not spend it in the forest.

“what is your name _boy”_ the last word came out as almost a threat, though it was not usually formed in that way

The boys self-preservation had been launched out of the window some years ago and he did not take kindly to men whom used their influence to belittle others. He had not yet been a mature age, but he would not be pushed around by them “what is your name, _Sieur”_ he tried with might to spit the last word out as venomous as the devil in front of him had, and in a decades to come he would manage. Not today, though.

Hugh sucked in the air around him, bracing himself for the impact he would not feel himself. He winced when he saw Lucius draw his hand back and deliver a harsh slap to the boys bum, and had closed his eyes by the time Lucius reached 10.

He was sniffling, though not crying. Not even his own father had punished him so hard, and he had caused far greater mischief at home then he had thar day.

Lucius grabbed his skinny arm and threw him on his horse, and the boy lay on his stomach over the saddle “Next time boy tell me your name” he growled, and aimed back towards the village to return _it_ to which way _it_ came from.

##  **520…ish…**

Lucius’ sword scraped along the ground and the stone bit out an ear piercing screech at the contact “Matthaeus, keep slipping the wood from your shoulders and I will tan your rear” he smirked “no matter how you’ve aged”

Matthews shoulder ached from the constant, unrelenting work he had been subjected to for the past three months. The De Clermonts had _demanded_ requested another part to their stone tower, and his craftsmanship had been sought after. He welcomed the work, and begrudged the barbarian whom had been overseeing the build.

Matthew huffed, disgruntled at the sheer lack of decency by this muck-spouted, quisby fopdoodle. Matthew used every derogatory word in his capability to describe Lucius, and he chuckled thinking of the wonderous foul language

“You jest, please share” Lucius growled, becoming impatient with the runt

“You wish to distract me from my important work, _Sieur”_ He smirked back, using his free hand to wipe a stray bead of sweat “your father will not be pleased”

“speak less of my father and more of what thoughts ensued such joyous laughter” his arms stretched out to emphasize his speech as his voice became mocking

Hugh looked over nervously and had secured his blade within it’s sheath knowing within all of three minutes be would referee his brother and the human. They had yet to come to physical blows, and Hugh knew it would occur soon and hoped his home would be built before his brother murdered the towns best stonemason.

“I cannot speak such thoughts as they bare ill towards my Sieur, and I fear he may redden my ass” he quipped back, tipping his chin higher “perhaps though he looks for an excuse to darken my rear” he chuckled, and the men around let a small laughter escape

Lucius face fell at the insinuation and Hughs eye’s popped out of his skull. His brother was known in every city for being a woman loving, bed hopping whore and this suggestiveness would anger him.

Lucius took slow, purposeful steps toward in the impotent swine and the light of day shuddered in response “What did you say” he growled

Matthew, having been one of two men who dared challenge Lucius (the other only being Sieur Philippe) dropped the wood he was holding and met the man in the middle of the stoned courtyard “I said, perhaps you endeavour to redden my ass as an excuse to see it in all its glory” he bit out. He had grown to an impossible human height, and now matched the vampire in length. Where he did lack though, was the brawn the Roman possessed.

Lucius thought better of satisfying the runt with a reply, and simply patted him on the shoulder. He leant in to whisper to him “you will learn to regret that, _boy”_

Everyone had been shocked at the calm, collectiveness of Sieur Lucius that day and thought he may have changed.

He had not.

**Three weeks later**

It had been a difficult few weeks, and his work never seemed to end. The days had gotten longer and the work excruciating. One solace had been his unrelenting ruler Lucius had not made much comment since the day some weeks ago. He had kept out of Matthews way, and managed to be as polite as he could. _That was unsettling._

Matthew made the short walk to his home, dreaming of his awaiting cot and he could practically smell the stew wafting through the streets awaiting for him to return home.

His ears picked up an odd sound coming through his stone walls, and tentatively stepped inside his home. He had almost vomited at the unsightly thing he had been subjected to; his loving, wonderful mother whom he doted on had been ontop of their dining table being _entertained_ by the devil.

He had seen enough; the copper haired bastard had sarded with his mother.

His slammed the door with an ominous thunk, and sank down on the stone wall out of earshot. He would have stern words with his mother, and a sharp knife for _him._

The door creaked open and Lucius had looked proud of himself. He thought he had done a good deed, the woman was widowed and short of this months tax payments. Her sons efforts to keep a roof over their heads had been noticed but he felt entitled to ensure she made up the rest of the payments. The added bonus being her impertinent son had seen, and he could not doubt his _intentions_ again.

He made good measure to ensure Matthew had seen him jostling his trousers and tucking in his unruly clothing before approaching him on the stone wall. Matthew rose from his seat, his face riddled with hatred “You utter bastard” his sent a dissatisfying week shove to him, and this ensued hysterics from the blood sucker

He grinned “I was collecting _your_ taxes” he could not manage any anger, he had released his frustrations on the boys mother (and she had accepted them happily and satisfied) “Do not fear boy, you will not have to call me father” he tipped his head back roaring with laughter as he retreated.

As he had gotten further away, Matthew had hoped staring a hole through his head would result in him dying.

It did not.

##  **530…ish?...**

Ysabaeu had almost looked sad at the sorrowful state lying crumpled on the floor. Matthew, the bright boy from the village laid broken on the cobbles. She had sensed his bones were no longer in tact and knew if she did not act quick, the world would lose a bright spark.

Lucius grumbled loudly looking at his stepmother whom had a doe-eyed expression. She was about to make _it_ her child. “Perhaps he will be fine” he tried to reason, and gave his leg a quick tap for good measure “see, hardly broken”

Ysabaeu growled, stepping over the broken body to his side “if you do not wish to be in the same sorrowful state, I suggest you leave”

“Now, there is no such need for dramatics” Philippes voice boomed unnecessarily loud and the world almost stood still everytime he spoke “Come Lucius, leave Ysabaeu to her own devices”

He looked to the pitiful sight on the floor and shrugged “all over a woman” he spat “pathetic”. Lucius could not fathom a love so deep a man would fling himself from a bell tower and thought him week to do so. Perhaps he could sympathise the loss of a child, but he could not care for it. He sneered, and left awaiting the arrival of his pitiful new brother.

Matthews transformation had been far from easy, and with his sickened blood Lucius had found new reason to hate him. He had known Ysabeaus was tainted, but he had to feign a care for her since she was mated to his father. This _thing_ he did not care to like.

He saw an opportunity now Matthew had turned and took great satisfaction in knowing the next time they shared words he could beat him in every way he had dreamed of. No longer a frail human, he would choke him till his heart exploded with joy.

He had been known for a shortened temper, but it was something about this oozing sack of self-pitying puss that truly angered him. As a boy he was self-entitled, in puberty he was utterly impudent and in adulthood he has acted like a degenerate. If it were not for his skills in building, his head would be nicely mounted to a stick in Lucius room.

As the days drew to a close, Ysabaeu proudly presented her son to her family. The celebratory dinner saw him welcomed, though it truly was just an opportunity for Philippe to be centre of everyone’s attention.

Matthew had not liked the crowded feel and had been grateful for his now ‘step-father’ taking up the role of entertainer, host and joker. His mind still burned from the memory of his wife and child and his heart bled in pain thinking of his loss. How he could go on, why he had agreed to go on wounded his thoughts as he betrayed his love and his God.

His eyes met Lucius across the dining table, his own dark orbs to his golden, fiery ones. He could feel the hate burn his veins, and did not once avert his gaze as he would have done as a human.

“Lucius” Philippes melodic voice broke the trance “Come, lets walk our grounds” His arm swung over the shoulder of his favourite son and goaded him into leaving the table

The sweltering, humid air had reflected the conversation at hand hot and stifling. Atleast, that is how Lucius felt “Come now Son, I trust no other with this” Philippe tried to reason. His most trusted, favoured son had a wicked temper but he could not place this into the hands of another.

“I do not understand, why of everyone you burden me with such a task” he growled, though it were more of a petulant child grumble then of a genuine challenging nature

“Ysabaeu’s sickened bloodline cannot be uncovered, nor Matthews affliction. I _need_ you to be his guardian. To ensure he is kept in check” Phillipe tightened the grip on his shoulder and sighed deeply “Please”

He was not one for begging, but his relationship with this boy had been different. In some respects, despite the age gap he saw Lucius as his equal, someone he could admire for his sharp mind. He thought paces ahead of anyone around and even sometimes himself.

Lucius regarded this request, and thought of no other way to make this tolerable “if you expect I take Matthew as my charge, expect I shall not refrain from relentlessly making his life a misery, and beating him” he folded his arms across his broad chest and stood in front of his father holding the upper ground “and so help me God, if he ever does something to jeopardise the family, I will put him down”

Philippe nodded, knowing better to argue once he had set his mind “do try to atleast be friendly with him”

“I attempted so once, I allowed his mother to slip on taxes” he tipped his chin upward patronisingly “he was ungrateful”

Philippe gave his boy a stern look “Sarding his mother is _not_ attempting to be friendly. It is antagonising”

“How does the corpse of his dead wife fair?” He smirked maliciously as his father’s face fell

“You are a very sick boy, Lucius” he shook his head in disbelief. He had known this was said in jest, but the depths of his bleak imagination had been one of the few thigs still to surprise the ancient being.

“No father, Matthew is the sick one. I am perfectly well, perhaps you are losing your mind”.

The clip around the earlobe Lucius received from that comment could still be felt almost 2000 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it comes across, that basically Baldwin grows to hate him more as time goes on because Philippe makes Matthew his 'charge'


	6. Costco Carnage

request made by @madwriterscorner : "i would love a fic of Matthew and Diana shopping at Costco. would it be catastrophic?"

Philippe and Rebecca sat contently in the trollies constraints, happily being wheeled towards Costco by their daddy. He made delightfully silly faces, and even snuck them a Haribo for being so well behaved. Their last shopping trip, Philippe had accidently let Apollo’s glamour slip in the toilets and if it weren’t for some quick thinking, that would have been difficult to explain.

Becca from the moment ‘go’ spent the entire time thudding her legs against the plastic chair screaming for juicy juice. Her pertinence had become so unmaintainable they no longer allow ‘Uncy Baldin’ or ‘Narntie Fwebie’ to babysit, because they are like dealers encouraging addicts. They never say no and pander to her every whim.

Matthew and Diana gave eachother a sorrowful gaze before they entered through the automatic doors; Costco had been one shop they hadn’t attempted and hoped that it would fair better then whole foods.

Hint: it did not.

“Why are their television boxes in a food shop?” Matthew’s eyebrows furrowed together as his neck fell to the side in confusion

“There’s wheel burrows and dog beds by the pastries, if that’s any consolation” Diana laughed, encouraging her husband to venture further into the shop “Do not question the aisles, just enjoy the chaos”

He leant down so only she could hear “the last time I enjoyed chaos it ended in a beheading”

“Shall I question _whom_ was at the end of the swordsman’s blade” her eyebrow tipped accusingly

“Oh look, Philippe paw patrol” his change in subject did not go a miss, and she would pester him of it later. For now their main focus was top shop and ensure nothing untoward happened.

“CAP’N TURRBOO” He wailed excitedly pointing to the toy “WANT WANT”

“How do we ask for things politely” Matthew held his sons gaze as they boy looked lost, and his little tongue poked out as his forehead wrinkled, obviously racking his brains for the answer

He looked at his sister, whom had fallen asleep, then back to his father “WANT NOW” he bellowed, thudding his legs. This action caused Becca to jolt awake and the little perfectly formed snot bubble to pop on her nose

“wa we want” she turned to her brother concerned, as if she knew he needed something and wanted to help

His little hand outstretched the figurine “CAP’N TURBO”

With a determined look, one that had almost made Matthew faint at how it resembled Baldwins, she pointed her finger and squinted “Toy pease Daddy” she smiled sweetly, though her stern look never dropped

He sighed deeply looking into the eyes of his children “Alright, you both only get one toy. This is Philippe’s Becca you best make a better choice” he reached for the figurine and placed it into the trolly and Philippe had a victorious look on his face. This time, it resembled his fathers after conquering another country.

“Oh God” Matthew started to silently pray for his children

“What wrong?” Diana appeared at their side, arms filled with tubs of Haribo aka the only sweet treats that come second to juicy juice

“Becca gives the same stern looks as Baldwin, and Philippe looks like Philippe after he’s pillaged a town” he looked wordily as his twins looked thrilled “this is going to be a long shopping trip, _mon Coeur”_

“Isn’t it always?” she laughed, gripping his arm tightly in comfort

Diana looked around the baby aisle in confusion, one moment she had been by Matthews side and the next he was no where to be found “Come on shall we find your daddy and sister?” she jostled Philippe higher on her hip, took their fake dog by the lead and made way to exit the aisle.

Then she heard it, the screech of wheels scrapping along the floor and a flurry of giggles from a child.

Matthew came bounding down the aisle, bouncing the trolly up and down shouting “TURBULANCE” as Becca cackled in her chair “EMERGENCY STOP” he skidded along the slick floor, almost crashing into the nappies. Both had been in stitches, then became inconsolable when he started spinning the barrel singing ring-a-ring-a-roses.

“Matthew” Diana made his name sound like a berating “as IF it’s not troublesome enough coming on a shopping trip, you’ve attracted the attention of the entire store”

They had been in the open square of the shop, and onlooking mothers looked like they were going to wet themselves in excitement. There’s nothing more attractive then a 6”4 man doting on his children, and that he did.

His head turned to the side and boasted a sloppy grin “there was turbulence”

Becca had giggled, cackled and squealed in delight at the motions she had been put through “Mummy a meanie”

“Mummy is not a meanie Becca do not be so rude” her father smiled, leaning to her ear “she’s a spoil sport”

She had never head her daughter laugh so much, and opted not to comment as she ad been kept entertained during the trip. She would however be having a few choice words with her husband about this trip when they returned home.

Greatfully, the trip had been largely successful until the last hurdle; the till. Philippe was unusually whiney today, and refused to sit still. His sister however had again fallen asleep, drooling everywhere.

The last few items had yet to be scanned, and then all hell broke loose “FWWEEE APPOLLO” Diana’s eyes grew wide as the dog started to morph back to its rightful state and she felt the panic rising. Everything turned into slow motion, without scanning the remainder of the items she threw them into the barrel and Matthew bundled the contorting bird into his arms. He tried his best to smother it, to prevent on lookers from seeing and he was largely successful.

They ran, as quick as Diana’s human pace could take them, and sped towards their car. They faintly heard the security guards screaming their names at their partial tea-leafing escapade. though they did not care, they had a dog bird to attend to. Matthew would have Baldwin rectify the £7.99 difference some other time.

Beads of sweat dripped from Diana as they skidded out of the car park, pelting out of the area as quick as possible. In a rush they had even dumped the trolly in the boot, and they would certainly return the stolen item. Perhaps in a few decades, though.

She looked at Matthew whom looked paler then normal and burst into laughter “That is one trip to add to the list, isn’t that right children” she looked over her shoulder to the back seats and sickness rose in her throat _the high chairs were empty_

“MATTHEW THE CHILDREN” She bellowed, and he looked through the visor in panic

“OH GOD THE CHILDREN” His eyes had only met the beady ones of Apollo who simply cooed and plucked his feathers from the middle seat

He veered the car off to the side of the road in panic as his rationale had taken over. He realised the mistake before Diana had. They stepped from the car and Matthew pelted to Diana’s side, pulling her to the back of the car “What are you doing? We need to go back – the chil-“

Her sentence was cut short, when he opened the boot and her vision was met with a snoring Becca and gleeful Philippe chomping on a galaxy bar.

They had dumped the children in the boot in midst of chaos.

They would never hear the end of it from Baldwin, whom will most definitely find out from his darling _Cara._

“AGAIN AGAIN” Philippe squealed in delight, obviously having enjoyed his little rough ride.


	7. Overworked and not even paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - ABIT OF SMUT AND IT COVERS A TOPIC THAT MIGHT BE ABIT SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE, SO APOLOGIES IF YOU’RE OFFENDED BUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK okay thanks

**FYI - ABIT OF SMUT AND IT COVERS A TOPIC THAT MIGHT BE ABIT SENSITIVE TO SOME PEOPLE, SO APOLOGIES IF YOU’RE OFFENDED BUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK okay thanks**

“Gall, oh god” she whimpered as he rolled his hips into her “Don’t fucking stop” her head tipped back, burying her face into his forearm that was caging her frame

His hips beat into hers making delightful friction, he was so close and she was even closer. He grunted “Mm come on sweetheart let it go” it may have seemed cute that he called her sweetheart, but in all honesty it was just because he couldn’t remember her name. He had learnt, calling women by a pet name was far better then getting their actual names wrong; they can be so touchy sometimes.

“FUCK” He bellowed, emitting an animalistic growl followed by various other profanities in different languages

The woman thought this outburst had been a result of their current friction “I know” she whined as she felt her end nearing

Suddenly, he pulled free of her bounding out of the bed scrambling for his clothes, mumbling absentmindedly to himself “Sorry sweetheart, you best get dressed and quickly” he started throwing various pieces of clothing at her as he scrambled to put on his own

Sometimes he wished he could murder his Uncle, especially in this moment. He had heard the footsteps of oxfords smashing against the stone flooring before he’d scented the woodfires and abruptly stopped fucking the delightful woman before he walked in on the situation.

He had managed to tuck himself in half looking presentable when the bedroom door flung open to a angry looking, copper haired demon “Uncle” he beamed sarcastically “how good of you to join us”

The woman almost fainted from embarrassment of being caught half naked by a stranger, and gladly left fully clothed five minutes after the interruption. She’d happily finish herself off at home to save face.

“I sent you to Ireland to keep close watch, not wet your wick with THE FUCKING HELP” Baldwin screeched, fuming that his nephew had been so blaze about his orders

“Oh come on now, there’s got to be some perks to the job” he hadn’t quiet grasped the complicated situation arising between Ireland and England, and Baldwin often wished he could clone himself so there would be other dependable people in the family

He stepped closer to Gallowglass, matching him in height and brawn “if I send you somewhere for work, you work” he growled “if I wanted you to catch an STI I’d of sent you to Ibiza”

He held his hands up in mocking surrender “Alright calm down, what’s the big deal anyway? Who cares if Ireland want reunification and to leave Britain, doesn’t every country they’ve raped an pillaged?” the Scott could sympathise with the growing cause, having fought in almost every battle of Scottish independence

“I couldn’t care less if Ireland decides it wants to become a state of America, what I won’t see is petrol bombs and innocent lives being taken” he stepped as close as he could, distinguishing any power Gallowglass may have held “now do your job, or ill have your head” he turned on his heels and made a point of slamming the door on his way out

_What a delight he was._

Gallowglass ran his hands through his wiry beard as he honestly wished he’d killed his uncle that day. why on Earth he had sent him on this job and not Matthew was perplexing. The 1980’s should have been a good time, women in leather trousers and the rising ‘House’ scene meant Gallowglass got to prowl the nightclubs and always had a warm blood in his bed at the end of the night.

The Hacienda club had some particularly wonderful woman with questionable morals. He liked that.

Instead, he had spent a majority of it infiltrating the ‘IRA’, preventing what attacks he could, delivering messages to headquarters via Scotland and keeping tabs on every influential figure in the ‘organisation’. He felt pushed and pulled in all directions, and on more the one occasion thought he had been rumbled.

He shook what little hair he had now as he pulled it free from his helmet, ruffling his hands through the messy locks. He had been wired up for the last meeting in Belfast, and now had to relay what he had uncovered to a woman called Sandra (whose name definitely wasn’t Sandra).

Sometimes, between all the spying, preventative measures and travelling he’s often forget what he was supposed to relay. Was he meeting with another Doherty? Was she an agent from MI5? Is she the Queen of Sheba? Lord only knows at this point. He’d been following the footsteps of multiple families since 1975 and now couldn’t decipher anything anymore.

He took his seat opposite the woman, nodding politely at the waitress whom had brought him over coffee with a small (large) dash of whisky in it. He handed her over the transcripts bunched up between ‘The Sun’ and they began to talk lowly as if he wasn’t handing over important information.

“So, Scotland lost against Ireland yesterday” She smiled meekly in his direction

“Aye they did, Rugby fan are you lassie?” he sipped the murky brown substance steaming in the cup, and if it weren’t for the extensive whisky he’d of chucked it out the window

“Aren’t we all?” she sighed, digging around in her purse. Moments later she had pulled out two cigarettes, pointing one in his direction “Smoke?”

He nodded, taking the Camel Blue from her “Need a light?” he pulled his free from his leather jacket pocket, sparking hers first then his own.

That sat puffing away, breaking into small talk every now and then as to not look too inconspicuous. After all, he had just delivered Her Majesties government the last plotting details of the ‘M60 gang’ that should hopefully see the end of the Doherty’s.

He had found through the extensive chain of communications he had set up his information had given the SAS a full picture of the movements of the M60 gang, leading to a successful trial. He was positively spent, no energy left to work and for the love of God wished his Uncle wouldn’t send him anywhere else.

He had a meeting with the devil himself that afternoon, and knowing he only had a few hours before his next orders would arrive all he wanted to do was rest.

He lazily threw his jacket on his sofa and sunk down into the leather. His eyes closed for a moment, and he delighted in the perfect piece he had finally found.

Faint noises of cars speeding by outside had sent him into a daze, and if it weren’t for his keen senses he wouldn’t of heard the front door opening

_Peculiar_ he thought, Baldwin wasn’t due home for another few hours “Uncle, is that you?” he couldn’t smell his familiar scent, instead what had wafted through was the strong odour of tobacco and rolling paper.

He peered up from his comfortable position, shocked to have met the eyes of ‘Sandra’. He thought, possibly she had been a double agent like he had, and was here to kill him “If you’re here to kill me lassie, you are in for a big shock” his hand involuntarily gripped the small knife he kept at all times, though she was human and he wouldn’t need of such weapons to dispose of her

She smiled darkly “I’m not here to kill you, Eric” she licked her lips wantonly “I was just curious about the most illusive of the De Clermont bunch” she had begun to remove her jacket, each pop of the button perpetuating her words

“Oh no, my Uncles gonna go spare. He’ll be here soon” truthfully, he was far too tired for a fight with his Uncle, despite how tempting she was having ten bells knocked out of him wasn’t worth it.

She smirked, dropping to her knees running her hands up his thighs “Oh, you needn’t worry” she chuckled “He sent me on behalf of Her Majesty’s Service to thankyou for your aid” She winked knowingly as her hands sought to free him from his jeans. She wasn’t particularly a fan of the double denim he was sporting, but was never the less intrigued by the biker.

He looked down at her, and she peeped up with the most innocent doe-eyed expression, and it was the most beautiful sight he’d seen in a while. 

_Thank God for Uncle Baldwin_ he thought as her tongue swirled his tip. _What a legend._


	8. Bed Pan Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as requested, an expansion/drabble based on the series ' therapy' on tumblr. 
> 
> for @sazmags and @butternuggets-blog - an expansion from the RP series ‘ therapy’ with @begins-with-an-absence-of-desire

December 1880

“So much for promises” Eva hissed, storming into Philippe’s office “you lickspittled, Hornswoggling ASS” she bellowed, eyes filling with fury as she caught sight of Baldwin in his father’s office.

She caught wind he was following orders from Philippe to intervene in matters in the Transvaal Rebellion.

“Wrangle your strumpet Baldwin” Philippe lifted his head from the map he was pinning pegs into “Or I will do it for you” he growled, eyeing her with as much hate as she did

“Bastard come near me and ill-“ her idle threat was cut short, when Baldwin grabbed her arm, pulling her from the office

“How dare you” he hissed “I gave you orders-“

His jaw snapped loudly, the crack delivered by her punch sending his face sidewards “ORDERS?” she bellowed, and Ysabeau winced from the decibels, and she was out in the gardening preening her Cheery Crocuses’. “I am not merely some solider you can order about I’m your PARTNER”

His head turned back, thunderous. He shoved her up against the wall, grabbing her chin with such force she thought it might snap “You can either behave or leave. I will speak of this matter later” he growled as she wriggled under his constraint “stop moving” he gritted out

She gawked her throat, retching back and spat in his face “I piss on our grave” she wriggled more, and his hand smashed her wrists to the wall, making a slight dent. He slipped his hand from her jaw to her neck and squeezed, not till she couldn’t breathe but enough that she understood no matter how much she tried, she wasn’t going to win.

She was feisty, and he liked the pain but there was nothing on this earth that would make her stronger then he was. He was almost 1300 years her senior, and despite her own history of fighting in wars her strength dwindled in comparison to his own.

Tears flooded her face “you lied to me” she sobbed, unable to look at him “you said you were finished fighting. you are supposed to be in finance”

“I will speak of this matter later” he hissed back quietly “do not disturb mans work again. Am I understood” he jolted her chin to look back at him, and he bit her lip drawing a little blood “Am I understood” he snarled

“Yes master” she hissed back with as much venom as a poisonous snake

He pushed away from the wall lightly, though his hands were still on her throat. He took this moment of passiveness to pull his lips to hers, running his tongue over where he had bitten into her. She went dizzy, eyes still burning from tears but she couldn’t help melting into him. He finally let her go, lips delightfully swollen and she sulked off to his tower awaiting for their argument after his meeting

He launched a book at his fathers head when he re entered the office, who was almost wetting himself from laughter “If you do not marry that one Baldwin you are a fool” he grinned at his sons dismay

“I shall not marry a dead woman” he snarled “she is unruly, no lady of a house a far too opinionated” he slumped heavily back into his chair, eyes running over the map of South Africa.

“Ah yes. But she does put a twitch in your pants no” he grinned, as another book went flying. He dodged this one, launching it back towards his son “You accept your fate that you would not settle for a meek flower, and we can move on”

They resumed their talks, though Baldwins mind wondered back to the little temptress currently fuming in his towers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

He found her taking quill to paper at her desk in his room, writing notes to her mother. He came behind her and planted a kiss to her head “I leave tomorrow morning” he whispered, knowing she would be displeased

“Yes Sir, would you like me to bend over now sir” she hissed, the quill snapping as she exerted too much pressure. She didn’t turn to face him, face ridden with fury

“Eva” he cooed “Don’t be angry with me, it shall only be a few short months” his hands smoothed over her sleeves, inching his way closer to her bodice.

“Yes sir, would you like me to spit and shine your shoes before you go?” her voice levelled into what she imagine a ‘good housewife’ would sound, to please his majesty whom clearly seeks the palatable lady

“we both know you have enough spit to go around” he growled “do you wish I leave without a goodbye” he was not intending on it, he was good at worming his way into her good books.

She folded her envelope, turning in her chair sideways to face him. They were nose to nose, and she lifted the envelope up to her mouth, darting her tongue out to lick the seal. Envelopes were still a rare commodity, especially those with the odd gum tacked to the seal but she took full advantage of the many perks it was to be in relations with a De Clermont. They always had the shiniest toys first.

He growled, a feral noise erupting from his throat as she licked the paper “Eva do not bate me”

She bit her lip slowly letting it fall from her mouth. She moved an inch, so she was straddling the chair facing him, leaning against the leather. She kept her eyes on him as she picked her bodice open, the hook eyes popping as she did “I lay on my back now, like a good lady to please her Lord” he words dripped with venom and condescension

He growled, nostrils starting to flare “For God sake Eva, I can’t refuse my father” he all but yelled “I have my orders”

She deadpanned him “so do I” her last button popped and his patience faltered when she shimmied out of her skirts, leaving her clad in only a thin chemise and stays.

He grabbed her chin again, this time exerting so much force her jaw cracked under the pressure. She reared her head back, hand covering her mouth at the moment of searing pain that coursed through her body. He was absolutely mortified. He had never, and would never hurt her in a way she didn’t like. She was one for abit of roughness as he was, delighting in a good spanking but never _that_.

He paled, as much as he could for a vampire and dropped to his knees and actually kissed her feet “im so sorry Eva” he whispered

It took a moment for her vampire DNA to work the crack, mending whatever had snapped and she looked down to meet his horrified gaze. She was as much in shock as he was, and she was not thinking clearly.

She was a warrior like he had been, not having fought in as many battles, but never the less still a solider at heart. Her hand that was flat on the desk moved to grab her knife, and she clutched it between her fingers. A loud swoosh echoed the room as she battered him up side his head with the flat blunt of her knife.

Only it wasn’t her knife, it was the still warm bedpan that had been propped against the wall from the mornings linen change.

He thumped to the floor as soon as the connection was made, dazed and seeing stars. All he faintly heard was someone screaming for cold compress.

He woke up groggy, eye in slight pain. He remembered taking a good hit, and also remembered why. He peeped open his eyes to see Eva sat staring down at him on the bed and she was sniffling lightly. He reached up, wiping away her falling tears “Don’t cry doll, the blood will react with all the mercury on your face”

She tried to laugh but she couldn’t, her lip blubbered as she muttered a flurry of apologies “I didn’t mean – I thought it was my knife”

He pulled her down, and she curled ontop of his body “it is already forgiven, doll” his lips planted fluttered kisses along her head and she calmed

She peered up at him, with the most innocent doe eyed expression she could muster “However will I make it up to you, in the next six hours before you leave me”

He groaned, feeling her hips move to be flush with his own “Eva I have to leave, they need a commander not more soldiers. If it were bodies they needed, Matthew would be sent. Philippe needs someone to navigate both sides of the war”

She knew, she already knew. He would not disavow anything Philippe said. He could ask him to change his name to Nancy and he would “I know, you are following orders” her lips sought his, savouring his taste and the overwhelming scent of sandal leather and woodfire.

His hands crept up under her petticoats, the many layers ruffling as he did so. His hands found her sweet spot and he moaned into her mouth “no knee length draws today, doll?” he questioned, circling her in ways that made her toes curl

She bit her lip, groaning as he teased her “Are you going to please me properly” she shimmied her weight, flicking the covers from his body “or are you going to talk me to sleep”

He pinched her, jolting her alert “perhaps I am too dazed to love on you properly doll. Whom lies fault with that?”

She lifted herself out of her petticoats, hiking up her chemise. Her hands sought to free himself from his trousers, pinging his braces from his shoulders. He sprang free, ready as ever and she happily sunk onto him “then allow me” she moaned as they connected deeply for the last time they would in four long months till he returned home form the Boar War.


End file.
